Vicky Martinez
Victoria "Vicky" Martinez 'was a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''during the first, second and fifth seasons. She was a student at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. She was a member of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Biography When we first meet Vicky, she is shown as snarky and even cold to a fault. She doesn't initially approve of Finn taking over the Glee Club, and in the beginning gives him a hard time. However, when Finn was being seduced by Simone, Vicky tells Finn to tell Rachel the truth. When Rachel finds out the truth from Brody, it's Vicky who convinces Rachel to stay with Finn by telling her what she saw. She slowly opens herself to Finn, and finds herself having fun in Glee Club. She, along with Dustin, were seniors at NYADa and spent an entire year in Finn Harmonic before graduating at the end of Season Two. Vicky returns for one more appearance in the Season Five premiere, as she and Finn are in the same rehab facility. Vicky admits she worked at a law firm and did ecstasy when she went out with her co-workers. Ultimately, Vicky was arrested for carrying pills while her co-workers got off with no blame. Vicky was able to get a plea deal, and part of it was staying in rehab. After hearing that FInn doesn't want to be in rehab, Vicky decides to sponsor Finn, by teaching him how to get out early. She coaches Finn by acting positive, and fooling the staff that he's learned his lesson. The lessons appear to work, until Finn finds out that Vicky has been leaving their assigned room in the middle of the night. Finn follows Vicky and sees her doing a drug deal with two drug dealers parked outside the facility. While Finn doesn't think it's a good idea for Vicky to be out, she ignores his advice and admits she feels lost in rehab. When a drug deal goes awry, one of the dealers stab Vicky and end up making a getaway. Finn calls out for help, but Finn is later told that Vicky died from her injuries. Vicky's death inspires Finn to admit to Rachel that he wants help, and he begins to take rehab seriously. After Finn successfully completes rehab, he returns as the Glee Club director and places a picture of Vicky's face in the NYADA ''Memoriam cabinet. In the Season Five finale, Simone and Celina sadly mention Vicky, and how they dedicate their performance to her. Finn Harmonic ends up winning in Vicky's honor. Relationships '''Dustin-Vicky Relationship ''(Vustin)'' The Dustin-Vicky '''romance (commonly known as '''Vustin) was the possible romance between Dustin Shafer and Vicky Martinez. Dustin and Vicky are always seen together in Finn's Glee Club; a notable instance was Dustin and Vicky emerging from the auditorium where they inform Finn that Cassandra July destroyed the costumes and sheet music. Vicky also seemed to get along with Dustin the most, as she was mostly cruel to everyone else, including Finn. It's safe to assume the relationship ended in college as both Dustin and Vicky graduate at the end of Season Two and Vicky dies at the beginning of Season Five. Trivia * Vicky is the second original character to die onscreen. Juliet Jones, Garrett's sister, was the first. * Vicky's death was a last minute inclusion in Two Souls In A Ghosttown. The original plan was for Vicky to leave rehab, but the writer thought Vicky dying would leave a more lasting impact on Finn.